1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a keyboard cover, and more particularly to a keyboard cover which can prevent a keyboard from being contaminated with water, dust, bacteria or viruses.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, cash registers, etc are generally provided with a keyboard as an input device. However, because fingers of users will frequently contact with keys on the keyboard, the characters printed on the keys of the keyboard will fade after a term of time. Moreover, water, dust, dirt and bacteria on the fingers will contaminate the keyboard, so the users of the keyboard may be infected with various diseases.
Therefore, the invention provides a keyboard cover to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.